Unexpected Teacher
by Sky-Pirate-Tat
Summary: OneShot; Don Paolo and Luke bond over music.


The melodious strain of piano keys was far from the first thing Luke expected to hear in Don Paolo's lair. Actually, his surroundings were outside of his presumptions of the man. Luke had assumed that since Don Paolo was an evil scientist, thinking all things opposite the professor, who was wholesome in his young eyes, that he would be sitting in a dark, dank room, the only rhythm being the pin prick of dripping water.

Just the opposite: he was in a quaint room. Instruments hung on the walls and percussion sets were spread out like grand tables. The piano sat in the far right corner, and sitting in front of it was his captor, playing Greensleeves.

"You're really good," Luke complimented. It really wasn't the time to congratulate his abductor, but as a fellow musician he couldn't help but be in awe.

The man coughed and muttered, "Thanks." The piano notes waned like a soft breeze.

"Can you play all of these instruments?"

"Yes, but not all equally as well."

"That's amazing! I've only played the violin." The more they talked, the more Luke forgot about his hostage situation.

"Really now? How many years?"

"Seven years now?" Luke guessed.

"That was wise of your parents, starting you off young." The agitation in Don Paolo's voice was receding and he began to play Vivaldi's Three Seasons. Luke watched in fascination. Layton's rival looked significantly different playing music. His manner was calm and concentrated; it reminded Luke of the Professor's character. Don Paolo, at this moment, was nothing like the first time Luke met him: seething and flustered, yelling, and vulgar.

Luke decided that this must be what they mean by "music soothes the savage beast."

At the end of the piece Luke almost clapped. He raised a brow at the ropes around his wrist. "Again... that was great, Mister."

"Thank you, kid," the man said gruffly; the fact that he didn't call Luke a brat for once was the only hint of affection.

"I hope you don't mind me asking but could we play something together?" Luke looked to the bovine-haired man. They both looked at the violin on the wall, its polished mahogany radiating in the sunlight.

He didn't look at the boy skeptically, thinking that this was just a plot to be set loose to cause trouble. He could see genuine delight in Luke's eyes. When he handed the instrument to him he could tell the boy had never held a violin in such perfect condition. He flinched when he saw he was dotting it with fingerprints already.

"We'll be playing Beethoven's Sonata Number Five," he said, handing over the sheet music. "I don't care if you mind- I find it to be the best number that compliments the violin and piano."

"It looks fast-paced," Luke commented, skimming over the notes.

"Nothing that should trouble a seven year student," Don Paolo said crisply and returned to his place at the piano. "Are you ready?"

"Just a minute." Luke grabbed one of the stands and set the sheet music up, then took the violin under his chin and positioned his bow. "I'm ready."

"One, two, three, four," Don Paolo warned. One the next count they began in unison, softly complimenting each other, and then the twitter of the violin and the elegance of the piano seemed to chase and bite, all the while in harmony. The sounds wove together. From the corner of his eye, Don Paolo watched Luke sway to their rhythm. The boy was good as was expected from someone learning for seven years, but still he was lacking in some areas. The way he held the instrument was a bit off mark and while he kept tune well for the most part, it wasn't perfect enough for Don Paolo. Luke had gone flat on two notes.

"Stop. That is enough."

Luke looked up, alarmed.

"No, kid. You were very good. There are just a few gray areas I would like to remedy in your performance. First off-"

A knock interrupted the beginning of a lesson. Don Paolo held up a long finger to signal a moment's excuse. He peeked behind the beige curtain and growled.

"Layton," he sneered.

Suddenly Luke saw the savage beast in the man reemerge. Carefully, but still roughly, he took the instrument from the child and returned it to it's holding spot on the wall. He turned fiercely and grabbed the rope, and then Luke snapped out of his awe for the man, just as he had snapped from his calm nature moments ago. He backed away and hoped the professor would come quickly. In the back of his mind, he begrudged his mentor for rescuing him just when things became more interesting.

Per usual Layton came in the knick of time and Don Paolo screamed a tantrum at the man as the top-hatted man, boy in tow, made his escape.

From then on being kidnapped was a weekly occurrence that Luke looked forward to. Don Paolo claimed he was doing it to get back at Layton; however he never explained how he planned to do that. He simply shoved sheet music in Luke's face and criticized him when he found a flaw- even the slightest.

The professor was confused about his rival's relentless ploy to kidnap his apprentice after several failed attempts. It wasn't until one night as he was about to bust through the door that he saw though the partially-curtained window the two musicians playing. From that night forward, Layton was kind enough to wait until lessons were over before he rescued Luke.


End file.
